Transformers and Naruto: It Begins
by The Samba Master
Summary: One test of a space bridge, and some rascal is on Earth...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Transformers, so please don't sue me!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha stared down at his rival, the dead last of the Academy, hated child of the village, Naruto Uzumaki. A few moments' ago, he and Naruto had clashed against each other with both their strongest jutsu, the Rasengan and the Chidori. Sasuke felt another throbbing in his shoulder as a chakra signature came closer. Sasuke jumped away from Naruto, figuring that it was a Konoha Shinobi approaching. What he didn't know, was that something strange was going to happen…<p>

(_500,000,000,000 miles away from the planet, on a planet similar to the shinobi planet.)_

"You sure this will work Ratchet?" Ask Ironhide as he watched Ratchet and a young Major named Ethan Cantor, head of NEST Air Division and the NEST Technology Division, make final preparations to activate the space bridge. The two had been working on it since Ethan arrived on the base, and where prepared to do their first test.

"Ethan and I are 98% sure that the bridge will work," Replied Ratchet as he typed into a computer.

"The worst that could happen is that the bridge starts sucking up objects on the planet." Ethan told him as he surveyed some of the beams in the tunnel.

Ironhide grumbled "What's that expression you humans use?"

"Knock on wood?" Asked Major William Lennox, head of NEST Ground Forces, as he stepped into the hanger with the tunnel in it.

Ironhide snapped his digits and replied "That's it! Better start knocking on wood you two."

"Shut up Ironhide" Ratchet told him, going over to the tunnel to check the wires. Ironhide closed his mouth, fearing Ratchet's wrenches.

"Alright, when Prime gets here, we can start this and see if it works" Ethan said, rubbing his hands together as he took a seat at the main control console.

"There is no need to wait Ethan, I'm here." Replied the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime, as he stepped into the room.

"Alright, shut the door Ironhide." Ratchet told him as he went to stand by the console.

"Slagger" Ironhide muttered as he moved to shut the door.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Nothing."

"That's what I thought," Ratchet smirked.

"Permission to start, sir?" Ethan asked Prime.

"Granted" Prime smiled.

Ethan pulled down a lever on the control panel. The group of humans and Transformers watched as a purple light began to build in the tunnel, before it opened up a portal to the other world. They stared at the planet, listening to the sounds of a waterfall, rain, and birds. Grass, trees, and a grey sky where visible. In front of them was a boy of about twelve or thirteen, and he seemed to be injured badly. Ratchet frowned, "What the? Ethan, is the bridge stable enough for me to go through?"

"You're clear Ratche- What the hell?" Ethan questioned as warning lights went off on the panel.

The bridge started sucking in things in, the 2% chance becoming true. "Frag it, turn it off Ethan, turn the fragging thing off!" Ironhide yelled as rocks, bushes, and leaves started pelting the group.

Ethan threw the lever down. The bridge shut off, but not before the young child was sucked through the bridge. Ethan dove out of his chair, catching the child and cushioning the child's landing. "Phew," Ethan sighed as he and the teenager slide to a stop.

The group gathered around the large man as he held the poor child in his arms. "Get him to the medical ward… _now," _Ordered Prime.

Ratchet transformed, Opening his back doors. Ethan placed the boy on the stretcher inside the Cybertronian. Ratchet roared out of the hanger as soon as the doors were opened enough.

_(Back on Naruto's planet…)_

Kakashi flew through the trees as he searched for two of his students. He arrived at the border of the Sound and The Land of Fire, the Valley of the End. He jumped down into the Valley, and looked around.

Carnage laid everywhere. A huge amount of the grass, rocks, and walls had been destroyed. Blood lay on the ground in front of him. But there was no sign of Naruto or Sasuke. He looked down at Pakkun, his dog summon, who had a greater nose than any other dog in Konoha. Pakkun looked up at him and told him, "Sasuke's scent heads off towards the Sound… But Naruto's scent… Is gone."

Kakashi dropped to his knees, looking up at the raining sky. "I'm too late… Sensei, I failed you."

Kakashi remained there for several minutes, before Pakkun nosed his arm, "Come on Kakashi, you have to report to Tsunade-sama."

"Your right Pakkun," replied Kakashi as he stood up.

"See ya," Pakkun, disappearing with a puff of smoke. Kakashi jumped away, heading back towards Konoha.

_(Back on Earth)_

Naruto's thought where hazy as he began to wake up. He felt like he couldn't move any parts of his body. He faintly heard voices discussing his condition. "Dang, those injuries are going away fast," one remarked. His voice was deep, and had a rich tone to it.

"It's quite remarkable," replied the other voice. This voice wasn't as deep as the other voice. Curious, Naruto opened his eyes.

He was in a white room, hooked up to a couple of machines. Machinery hummed around him, probably keeping him alive. He looked over to his right, and found what looked like slim little pieces of metal with wires coming out of them. "Oi, he's awake Ratchet."

"_Ratchet? What kind of name is 'Ratchet'?" _ Thought Naruto as a face appeared in his vision. The face had a huge scar running down its side, result of a huge cut from a sword, probably.

"How you doing kiddo?" Asked the face. He was the one with the deep voice.

"Uh, better." Naruto replied. Louds _thumps_ shook the floor as another thing approached.

A huge green humanoid form appeared in his vision. Naruto froze as the huge thing spoke, "Greetings young child, I'm Ratchet."

Naruto did the only logical thing for a human to do in this situation: he screamed as loud as he could, "Ahhhhhhhh!"

_(Back with Kakashi.) _

Kakashi approached Konoha with dread. How on earth was he supposed to report this to the Hokage? As the gates came into sight, the medical team Kakashi ran into hopped away. He spotted Izumo Kamizuki, Kotetsu Hagane, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyūga waiting for him at the gates

Seeing Kakashi approach, the two young Kunoichi ran up to him. Both of them frowned when they saw Kakashi had nobody with him. "Kakashi, where's Sasuke-Kun and Naruto?" Asked Sakura, voicing Hinata's question as well.

Kakashi just looked at the ground, clearly only wanting to tell what had happened once. Izumo and Kotetsu had seen that look many times before on shinobi returning without their comrades. They immediately frowned, for they had grown quite found of Naruto "Give him some space girls." Izumo told the two Kunoichi.

Kakashi looked up at the face of the Fourth as he walked through the gates. "Where's Hokage-sama?" He asked, voice cracking slightly

Sakura gasped. Her sensei's voice never cracked. "Um, at-t t-the hos-p-pital." Hinata answered, stuttering.

"Follow me." Kakashi told them as he took to the roofs, heading to the Hospital. Sakura and Hinata quickly jumped after him.

"_Those poor girls."_ Thought Izumo.

(_At the Hospital._)

Shikamaru Nara, Shizune, Tsunade Senju, Temari, and Shikaku Nara, were all near the E.R. room when Kakashi arrived, Sakura and Hinata right behind him. Tsunade stood up. "Kakashi, report."

Kakashi lowered his head before he replied, "Sasuke has crossed the border into Sound territory…"

"And Naruto?" Tsunade asked, ignoring Sakura's downturned face. When Kakashi didn't reply for a few minutes, Tsunade feared the worst.

Kakashi clenched his fists. "Naruto… Is missing in action."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! Naruto has disappeared! And appeared!<strong>

**Good, kinda, or not? Also, I forgot the Sand Sibling's last name, and can't seem to find it anywhere. Could you guys please tell me what it is? And digits are what the Transformers fingers are, right? Thanks.**

**I'm out, Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alll right! Time for a story like yah never heard before!**

**Shout-outs: **

**Battle neurosis: He's got the Rasengan, don't he? Plus, I got a trick up my sleeve… Hehehe**

**Alec McDowell: He'll get home… Just not right away. ^.^**

**To everybody else, thank you for the kind reviews.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Transformers or Naruto, only the OC's and plot.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Earth)<em>**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto was still screaming and struggling to get out of his bed while the man held him down. "Frag it Ratchet! You know how people act around you guys when they first see you." The man told the being.

The humanoid, or Ratchet, as Naruto now knew, just stood there looking sheepish. "Sorry, it's not our fault we freak humans out."

The man just glared at Ratchet before turning back to Naruto. "Calm down kid, Ratchet's one of the good bots." He told Naruto.

Naruto stopped screaming, giving the man strange look. "What's a… bot?"

The man… Naruto was just gonna call him "Man" until he found out his name, just chuckled, "I'll let Ratchet explain that one."

"Last time you were way to blunt." Ratchet told him

"Yeah, they were out for what, twelve hours? Anyways, you're not much better."

"Better then you Ethan… The people I told only stayed knocked out for eight hours at the most."

The Man, now known as Ethan, threw his head back and laughed, "Just tell the poor chap already."

"Fine." Ratchet let air into his system before beginning, "I'm part of race of being known as 'Cybertronians' better known as 'Transformers'. We are a race of sentient robotic beings capable of transforming into another form."

"The way we came to this planet, Earth, is because of our Civil War that has been happening for five millennium. The Decepticons, led by Megatron, are fraction of Evil Transformers who strive to rule the Universe. They began to try and take over the peaceful democracy on our planet, and gain the Allspark. The Allspark is the very thing that created and powered our world Cybertron, and our race. Since most of the Military joined Megatron, the rest of us Transformers where left unprepared."

"Our two leaders, Sentinel Prime and Zeta Prime, quickly formed the Autobots. Soon after they created the fraction though, Zeta Prime died, and Sentinel was lost to the stars."

"Our current leader, Optimus Prime, was revealed his heritage by the Council. But even with him at the helm of our army, the Allspark was lost to the stars. We were forced to abandon the planet."

"We spent eons searching for the Allspark. One of our scouts located the Allspark on this planet, and the War for it continued here."

There was a moment of silence before Naruto spoke, "That is actually not the strangest thing I ever heard."

Both Ratchet and Ethan raised their eyebrows. Er, Naruto was pretty sure that's what it was. "It isn't?" Ethan asked, "Then what is?"

"Well, I fought a man who shoots snakes out of his mouth."

Their eyebrows rose higher. "Let me get this straight, you _fought_ a man who shoots snakes out of his mouth?"

Naruto nodded, "Yep! And a few hours ago, I fought a man who likes to use his bones as weapons."

Ratchet sighed, "Well, that's an interesting story child, but the rest is gonna have to wait. Prime's on his way, he wants to speak to you"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Twenty Minutes Earlier, Shinobi world)<em>**

The whole room was in a state of shock. Naruto, the kid who always overcame the impossible was… Missing?

Hinata thought "_No, he can't be missing... Or worse. W-w-we have to find him."_

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi snapped to attention as Tsunade issued him orders, "Find me Tsume Inuzuka, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yūhi, Gai, and whoever else you think would be suitable for a combat-Search and Rescue mission. Tell them to bring enough supplies for a three day mission. Meet me at the Hokage Tower in half an hour."

"Hai!" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Anbu!" Yelled Tsunade.

"Hai," A cat-masked Anbu appeared kneeling.

"Find Jriaiya, start with the bathhouses."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The Anbu replied before disappearing.

"Sakura, Hinata, Shikarmaru, Shikaku. Come with me." Tsunade ordered as she hurried down the hallway.

A swirl of sand appeared before them, stopping the group in their tracks.

Gaara of the Sand stepped out, followed by his brother, Kankuro Sabaku, "What is the situation?" Gaara asked Tsunade in his monotone voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki is missing in action, would you like to assist in the search?"

Gaara's face hardened, which was probably the first time he ever showed emotions in a long time. Naruto was his first friend, and Gaara would not allow him to die, "I'll take Kankuro and Temari, and we'll begin the search."

The three siblings were surrounded by sand before disappearing. Tsunade turned to her Shinobi, "To the Tower."

* * *

><p><strong> (<strong>**_Ten minutes later)_**

As the group hopped onto the top of the tower, a puff of smoke appeared in front of them.

Out stepped the mighty Toad Hermit and Sennin, Jiraiya. He didn't look too happy. "What happened to my student, Tsunade!?" He roared at the Hokage.

Tsunade glared at him, "Don't think this was my fault! I'm worried too!"

Jiraiya stood his ground, "Where was he last seen?"

"The Valley of End."

Jiraiya's face momentarily was replaced with shock, "Why would you send him there? You know how close that is to the Rock!"

Tsunade looked confused for a moment, before she realized what Jiraiya was talking about. "You don't think-"

"It's a possibility. We don't have any time to waste." Replied Jiraiya as he turned around. "I'll head out with the Toads, and begin searching."

"Now, wait a moment." Tsunade replied, but it was too late. The hermit was gone.

She gritted her teeth as she stomped into the tower, beckoning for the four ninjas behind her to follow her.

What she didn't notice is that the entire tower shook under her feet.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(In an unknown location.)<em>**

Ten figures frizzed into existence around their leader, who had called an emergency meeting. "What the hell is meaning of this? I was in the middle of praying, you fucking imbicile!"

"Shut up Hidan, this is important!" replied a large man, who was more like fish then monster.

"All of you, silence yourselves! What do you have to report Kisame and Itachi?"

"You tell him Itachi." Kisame told his partner

The Sharingan user blinked before reporting, "The Nine-tails' jinchūriki has gone missing in action."

The room erupted into chaos.

"Fucking great!" Hidan was yelling.

"What are we going to do now, un?"

"SILENCE!" The leader roared.

Everybody shut their mouths before the Leader got any madder. The leader sighed, "This brings up a great issue in our quest… None of the other assignments matter now. All of you, go find the Nine-tails, NOW!

There was a chorus of, "Yes sir," before the images all frizzed away. The only female in the group turned towards the Leader.

"What about us Pain?"

The Leader, Pain, turned towards her. "Grab your things Konan, we're heading out."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Hokage Tower, 10 minutes later.)<em>**

The mighty Hokage paced back and forth, waiting for the shinobi to arrive while the two girls stood next the wall. Kakashi proofed into existence, bringing everybody's attention to him.

"We're all here." He told the Hokage before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade rushed out of the room, beckoning for Sakura, Hinata, Shikarmaru, and Shikaku to follow her.

As she reached the roof, she was met with approximately twenty people, including some of the best ANBU tracking teams in the entire village. The group was silent, awaiting the Hokage's orders as she stepped onto the rooftop. She took a deep breath before beginning, "Naruto Uzumaki has gone missing in action during his mission to bring Sasuke Uchiha back to the village."

A few people in the group looked a little bit shocked as Tsunade continued, "Your mission is to find him, and bring him back here. Kakashi, take Sakura, Asuma, and Gai with you. Tsume, take Kurenai, Anko, and Hinata. Send me hourly reports Report back here in three days if you haven't found them. Go!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" The group shouted before they jumped away.

"What about us, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade turned to Shikaku and Shikarmaru. "You two are going to help me with Operations. I'll need to know where Naruto might be." She told them.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" The father-son pair actually _ran _for once, heading to the Operations room. Tsunade looked towards the sky.

"Please Kami, or whatever other deities are up there, let Naruto be safe!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Earth)<strong>_

The door opened as a massive six-wheeled machine rolled into the Med-bay. Naruto watched in awe as the thing began to transform, until another huge being stood in front of him

This Transformer emitted courage, leadership, and confidence from his soul. But Naruto also detected a bit of restraint. When it spoke, its voice was majestic and proud, "Greetings young one, I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots."

* * *

><p><strong>And… Cut!<strong>

**God, I feel like such a horrible author.**

**Anywho, I still need people to report on how they like the story. Review! It motivates me to write. But with Baseball, ROTC, and school, I may not be able to update often.**

**Sorry…. I'll try to do better with updating.**

**Till All Are One!**


End file.
